Eclipsemy Chapter One
by amanda marie elizabeth
Summary: Summers over and Edward and Bella are headed off to college. Although Bella is miles away from home, she still has problems and situations that havent been delt with..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Are you sure you wanna go?" I remember hearing all this before, when I moved to Forks just a couple years ago. So many things happened in those few years too. Forks is where I met my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, or as he likes to call me, his _fiancé_. But going away this time is different than before. This time I'm going away for college. A scary thought for my father, Charlie. Charlie has been through a lot with me being around, and I'd like to hope it's all worth it in the end. "I'll be fine dad, I promise," I said. I am just at the airport about ready to leave for the University of Alaska.

"If you wanna come home, my house is always open," Charlie said as I was about to get on the plane. I had bigger worries than my trip to college. For one, Victoria was still out there, thirsty for my blood. Edward was not letting me out of his sight till they find her. The Volturi was another. Edward was another problem. He will only change me into one of them under one condition. I get married to him first. But that is only a small worry of mine. "Dad, I said I was fine. But thanks for the offer," I replied. I hope he didn't realize I was distracted. When I got onto the plane, I searched for that one person I wanted to see the most. Edward. As I scanned the plane, I finally found him. I'm still not used to his gorgeous looks. He's absolutely breathtaking. When he spotted me, he cracked that crooked smile I love so much. I forgot to breath. I caught my breath and took the seat next to him. I smiled and said, "Hi, Edward." He must have read my nervous expression. "Bella, don't worry. I'll be with you," he replied. I took a deep breath and said, "I know, college is just a little intimidating." I haven't been this nervous since my first day at [[forks high school?. As the plane took off, I tried to sleep, but it was impossible with Edward right there. I always feel like I should be awake all the time he was there with me, in case he decides to go away again. But he's told me time and time again that he will never leave without me. I hope that's true.

It seemed like forever that we were on the plane. Edward and I didn't really talk much, but when we did it was short. For the last couple of days now I've been trying to convince him that I needed to talk to Jake. He wouldn't hear anything of it. "It's not safe, I can't protect you if you go over on there land," he kept telling me, and at this point in the conversation I would start to get frustrated. "I can take care of myself. Besides Jake really needs me, I'm his friend. Or at least I was." That last sentence stung coming out of my throat. I didn't like thinking Jake and I weren't friends anymore. And when Edward changes me into a vampire, I'm scared to know what will happen to our friendship. No, I can't think of that now.

The plane landed and Edward helped me unload my things. We rented a car and headed over to the school campus. As I found my dorm, Edward was out getting familiar to the grounds. I was one of the lucky ones to get a private dorm. I started unpacking my things, and as I was a letter fell out. I opened it slowly, wondering who it was from and why they hid it between my clothes. I read it slowly to myself, "I will miss you, be safe. I'm still friends with you. Or at least I'll try to be. Jake." Then just as I finished reading it, there was a knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, Bella are you there?" It was only Edward. But his voice sounded worried. I don't know what he could be worried about. We just got to college. We

haven't even started classes yet. But given everything that has gone on in that past, i can guess some situations in which i should be worried. But we were

in Alaska. What could possibly get us here? Edward was already in the room, looking around while i was thinking to myself. Thinking about all that horrible

stuff that has happened, I am happy to be far away from Forks. I hope Edward didnt see the sudden fear in my eyes as i thought of Victoria. She is still

coming after me. And the Volturi. I am going to have a long year ahead of me. And i know that when i'm ready, Edward will change me and we will be

together forever. It's just a matter of when i'm ready and when the timing is right.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward was in front of me now, trying to read

the expression on my face.

"Im fine. Just nervous," which is true,"i just hope that things go well here." That's not the only thing im worried about. But i had Edward to protect me

from the big stuff. "Everything will be fine. You'll see." Edward sounded really confident about that. I still had that feeling in my stomach like something

bad could go wrong. Just when i though i could relax, Edward got a phone call. The person on the other line was talking so fast i couldn't catch up to what

they were talking about. Finally, without so much as a goodbye, Edward hung up the phone. There was worry on his face. Not the worry that he felt earier.

This was real fear. And it scared me. What could possibly be going wrong? Now?

"Whats wrong, Edward?" I tried to keep calm. "Is something wrong, why won't you answer me?" I was starting to jump to conclusions now. His silence was

cutting through me and i felt like it was something worse that what it probably was. He made no movement. But after a couple minutes he pushed a couple boxes

and my suitcase over to sit on my bed. I sat down next to him and tried to get him to relax enough to tell me what happened. I was just about to ask him what was

going on when he stood up suddenly.

"I've got to go. I will be back soon." Before i could even say goodbye, he left. It's not like Edward to just leave. Something must really be wrong. But as long

as i dont know, i am going to try not to jump to anything big. It wouldn't be fair to him to jump on him with questions when i see him again, too. I just need

to wait. So what now?

I decided that it was time to look around. All my classes were pretty average. I figured while im by myself i should go check out the buildings so i dont get

lost on my first day. It wasn't a very big campus so it didnt take me very long to walk around and get aquainted with where things were and some students

that would be in some of my classes. When i got back to my dorm, Edward was spread across my bed. I was so happy to see him. I felt lost without him.

"hey Edward!" I was so excited to see him, i almost forgot to ask him about the phone call earlier, "Are you ready to tell me what that phone call was about

earlier?" The tense, worried look he wore earlier came back to his face.

"It's Charlie."

And all i remember was the room turning black.


End file.
